titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slade
My body is made out of swords. '' ''Iron is my blood, and glass is my heart. '' ''I have overcome countless battlefields undefeated, '' ''Without once retreating, Nor once being understood. Always alone, intoxicated with victory on the hill of swords. Therefore, there is no meaning to that life. '' ''This body is probably a sword itself. ''--Archer, Fate Stay Night: "Unlimited Blade Works"'' Real Name Slade Wilson Known Aliases Slade, 'The Terminator' (Not much use after 1984) First DC Appearance New Teen Titans #2 (Dec 1980) First Story Appearance Time and Time Again (Briefly alluded to in Black and White) Weapons Bo staff, swords and an assortment of firearms, grenades, and nano-machine weaponry.Occasionally uses magic when it suits him. Powers Enhanced intelligence, with the ability to use 90% of his brain at a time (most humans use only 10%). Rapid healing factor that allows Slade to recover much more swiftly and from wounds that would be fatal to the average human. Extreme physical conditioning, skilled in many forms of combat. Despite lacking an eye, Slade does not seem to have any trouble with depth perception, most likely due to his enhanced mind. Great skills in manipulation, and incredibly determined and ruthless. Current Status Active (Deceased in Crisis Point timeline) History Slade Wilson. Deathstroke The Terminator. The Titans have fought stronger foes. They have fought foes in greater numbers. They have fought foes who were more vicious, more cruel, and perhaps more evil then Slade could ever be. But no matter who else they have battled, Slade will forever be their greatest enemy, their opposite, their Other. He is the experience to their youth, the master to their potential, the Omega to their Alpha. Superman has Lex Luthor. Batman has the Joker. The Teen Titans have Slade Wilson. Now and maybe forever. Slade Wilson was born to be a soldier: while still in his teens he lied about his age to get into the army. He quickly distinguished himself and became one of the youngest decorated soldiers, and after meeting his match, Adeline Kane, in a guerrilla training session, he swiftly found a partner and wife in her. Shortly afterward, Adeline gave birth to their first son, Grant, while Slade , still on active duty, volenteered for an experiment in resisting truth serums. The experiments seemed to fail, and Slade was left bedridden for a time: however, the truth was the experiment had succeeded beyond anyone's expectations: it had imbued Slade with superhuman powers (and it was later revealed this 'truth serum' experiment had been a covert attempt by the US government to create metahumans) His mind and body were enhanced beyond the peak of most of humanity, and it was later revealed the experiments also granted him a powerful enhanced healing ability, something which has been theorized to possibly make Slade immortal. After being discharged from the army (his friend Wintergreen had been sent on a suicide mission by a general with a grudge, and Slade disobeyed orders to go rescue him), Slade took up hunting for a bit, but Slade was a warrior to the core and it failed to quench his thirst for his old life. So, utilizing his new abilities, he became a mercenary known as Deathstroke the Terminator, but kept this fact a secret from his wife Adeline and his children: Grant and his younger son, Joseph. Despite his attempts, Slade's new identity came back to haunt him when one of his contracts resulted in a criminal known as the Jackal (not related to the Jackal from The Incredibles Universe) being sent to avenge the killing Slade had commited: to gain an advantage Jackal kidnapped Joseph and threatened to kill him if Slade would not divulge the client who hired him for the assassination. Slade refused (on the belief it would violate his professional code of ethics) and attempted to subdue the criminal using his enhanced reflexes. He succeded, but not before Joey's throat was slit, making his son mute. Enraged at her son's injury and her husband's secret life that had caused it, Adeline attacked Slade with a gun: Slade's reflexes again saved him but Adeline still managed to get off a shot that glanced Slade's head and cost him his right eye. Adeline then left with her sons. Despite this injury, Slade had enough confidence in his physical abilites to not hide his impaired vision, and continued on as Deathstroke. His son Joseph, a gentle soul by nature, apparently found his new muteness an ephiphany, as when the Titans found him (in the show) years later he had taken to the top of a mountain as a hermit of sorts. While Adeline Kane in the comics would serve as both an ally and an enemy to the Titans, it is unknown what became of her in the Legendsverse. Finally, a few years after his divorce Slade met Lillian 'Sweet Lili' Worth, embarking on an on-again off-again love affair which would eventually give him a daughter, Rose. Unfortunately, with the loss of his family the honor Slade Wilson possessed seemed to begin to corrude, as his ethics began to be replaced by his reputation as perhaps the world's greatest mercenary and assassin. Unfortunately for Slade and Adeline, their son Grant decided to follow in Slade's footsteps, and became a mercenary himself. Slade did not personally approve, but he covertly supported his son. In the comics, the Hive would give Grant Wilson, who took the name of the Ravager, simular treatments that Slade had undergone, giving him the ability to use 100%: in the Legendsverse it would be Slade operating in the shadows that gave his son this enhancement, in which Grant aquired the useage of 97% of his brain at once. Shortly after this though, the fledgeling Titans team formed: in the comics they pissed off the Hive, in the Legendsverse a criminal group known as the Black Circle. In both cases Grant Wilson, the Ravager was hired to take down the Titans (in the comics, this was done after Slade refused the contract) Unfortunately, his greater brain ability did not save him from defeat by the Titans. In the comics, Grant's Hive-given powers were unstable and ultimately killed him; the Hive had planned this in advance, expecting Grant's father Slade to take over the contract, which he did. But perhaps things were worse in the Legendsverse; Slade's gift to his son was stable, but losing to them anyway resulted in his spirit being broken, as Grant was carted off to prison where he would languish for years... Slade, enraged by what had happened to his son, whose humilation and despair angered Slade far more then his death, picked up the contract the Titans had prevented Grant from fulfilling, and swore to destroy them. However, another contract Slade had the time kept him from immediately going after the Titans, and by the time he was finished his anger had cooled somewhat, as he decided against simply killing them. He came up with a greater plan: he would break them as they had broken his son. This plan eventually focussed on Robin, as Slade, going by his normal name (to keep people from connecting him to the legendary mercenary Deathstroke it is assumed) and utilizing his brain more as a mastermind then an assassin (even having a series of robots build to carry out other plans) concocted a series of events to take Robin as his apprentice, both to destroy the Titans and what Robin stood for. However, much like Grant, Slade underestimated the strength of Robin and his friends, and he was forced to flee. However, this just made Slade more determined to destroy the Titans. In the fan story Children of a Lesser God, Slade next enlisted--in reality extorted--the help of a young man named Adam Matthews by kidnapping his sister. Exploiting their demonic heritage, Slade forced Adam to commit crimes in his name using the alias Metatron. The Titans confronted Slade and Metatron in his second lair, and in the end, Slade poisoned Metatron's sister with a toxin that induced the Burning Death, in which one's innards were essentially cooked alive. Metatron was also fattally exposed, and thanks to Slade both brother and sister were killed. Slade escaped afterward, leaving the Titans with a great sense of guilt. In the actual Legendsverse however, Slade next hired another mercenary, the silent mythical assassin Killjoy, to slay the Titans. Slade's motive was to see which ones would survive, but in the end that plan failed as well: Killjoy failed to kill any of the Titans, though that was mostly because of Raven's pre-cognative dream. But Slade didn't know that, and Killjoy's failure made him step back and re-think his plans, as the Titans were kept busy with several other new enemies. In the end, none of them killed the Titans either, which probably pleased Slade: he could do it himself. And he thought he had a great idea how. In an attempt to rid himselves of the Titans, Slade created a Chronoton Destabilizer (a machine variant, one that was actually possible, of his fictional Chronoton Detonater), essentially a time machine, which was supposed to allow him to alter history to his liking. Unfortuantely, like Raven's random dream, a monkey wrench got tossed in Slade's plan as the new Titan Savior, who Slade thought was away, showed up at the last second due to a vacation and jumped Slade from behind before wrecking the machine, causing it to malfunction: the entire mess sent both the Titans (minus Savior) and Slade through alternate timelines. We did not see Slade's 'adventures' (though in the fan story Hand In Hand, we find out that on his trip Deathstroke encountered the reality of Larry the Titan, and learned of his origins via the Old Ones), until at the end he and the Titans finally converged at the same place and time...the building where the fledgling Titans had beaten Grant. In a fit of cold rage, Slade ran off as the time-lost Titans gave chase and managed to ambush the fledgling Titans, easily beating them and saving his son, and then, deciding that now was as good a time as ever, Slade unleashed the full power of his skills on his Titans, and managed to defeat them in turn...but as Slade found out immediately afterward, his interference in the way things had gone had terrible consequences, as instead of just being beaten Grant slipped and fell from a great hieght, dying in Slade's arms. Immediately afterward, the Chronoton Destabilizer was finally repaired enough to bring the Titans and Slade back to their timeline, where the Titans left an agonized Slade to mourn what he had seen. While Grant's death did not carry over to the core timeline (he was still alive and in jail), having had to witness such a thing was perhaps the final nail in any honorable attributes Slade had, as Slade's anger against the Titans grew into a roaring inferno, especially against Savior, who he blamed for the whole mess as Savior had smashed the machine. And the Titans weren't done pissing him off. Slade, having managed to cool his rage again, took interest in a young girl on the run with earth-controlling powers...but his chance to corrupt her was ruined in the Legendsverse as the just joined Titan Gauntlet convinced her to stay instead of running into Slade's arm. Slade fell back fine though, as he gained another apprentice, a Japanese teenager with immense energy powers. His name was Kurai, and despite the fact he possessed abilties that were a danger to himself as well as others and whose absurd sense of honor and glory made him difficult to work with to say the least, his need for a cure for his condition (his powers were slowly burning his body to death) made him easy to manipulate. Using Kurai to fall back on a plan Slade had been working on for a long while, Slade kidnapped the father of Thunder and Lightning and forced Robert Candide, Gauntlet, to enter a bunker built thousands of years ago by the Old Ones, and retrieve an artifact for him, but was in the end confounded when it was revealed that Walter Williams, Thunder and Lightning's father and on the surface a washed-out soldier, was in fact a human avatar of the Japanese god Raiden. Despite Kurai having badly battered the Titans, in the end they (assisted by Green Arrow) forced Slade to retreat again. His rage once again burning, Slade then discovered one last confounding and cruel fact...and in the mindset that took over Slade, his vengeance on the Titans fully focussed on their member known as Savior: before all the others, he would destroy him. And destroy him he damn well did, as Slade finally carried out his plan against Savior a year later, using his vast resources to create an elaborate plot that nearly tricked Savior into killing his evil father Maxwell Collins; in the end, the way he had been so easily manipulated into abandoning the code of the hero he tried to cling to, fearing his parentage made him destined to be evil broke Savior's mind, sending him into a dazed cataonia. Slade's triumph was short lived though, as Raven arrived, saw what Slade had done, and in her own fury reached out with her telepathic and magical abilities and tore into Slade's mind with them, confronting Slade with every evil act he'd ever commited and forcing him to feel the guilt for all the failures he'd kept buried. Even Slade's brain couldn't handle the assault Raven unleashed on it, and he fell into a coma. As of all the 'fanon-canon' stories, the coma is where Slade has stayed, seemingly brain dead. Though considering his regeneration abilities, it would be a dangerous assumption to suggest that that is DEFINATELY where he will stay forever. Slade may not have Trigon to save him in the Legendsverse, but he is still Slade Wilson. That is not to be forgotten. Indeed, unofficial stories have had Slade recover, sometimes even fairly quickly. In the fan story Hand In Hand, Slade (having recovered) used information gained during the Time and Time Again event to interfere in an already-bad prediciment. His interference resulted in the fusing of the power of Larry the Titan with Raven's magic, the Gauntlet, and the Shimmer, creating a superbeing known as Oblivion. A team of thirty-five superheroes together was unable to stop Oblivion for long, and the creature's massive power created rifts in reality, one of which led to the dawn of time. Slade, after using the rifts to commit robberies across time, space, and dimensions, tried to top his attempt from Time and Time Again by using the rift leading to the dawn to time to return there and influence creation to his ideal. But he failed, once more, as the monster of his making, Oblivion, beat him there, causing Oblivion to end up in the middle of the battle between the Spectre and Anti-Monitor clashing at the dawn of time as was seen in the DC Maxiseries Crisis on Infinite Earths; Oblivion's presence screwed everything up as reality melted away, and splintered into a brand new multiverse instead of becoming a sole universe as planned. Each of the alternate timelines suddenly had its own unique universe, and nobody but the Titans had any memory of the battle with Oblivion. Despite losing out on the chance to remake creation, Slade still had many artifacts stolen from across time and space. Perhaps future stories in this 'fan-fanon-canon' will show what he did...but in the Legendsverse, Slade remains in a coma. Though it seems likely that Slade will wake up, as the Elseworld story Crisis Point, based on the DC Event Infinite Crisis (the sequel to the aforementioned Crisis On Infinite Earths) Slade had recovered, and as part of one of the many terrible things caused by a malevolent mastermind, became one of the six leaders of the Society, the greatest assemblence of DC supervillains that ever was. As the events of Infinite Crisis occured, a great battle for the sake of the world and reality erupted in the icy wastelands of the Arctic, and in that battle Slade engaged Savior, and later all the Titans, in their final battle. As reality broke down and fell apart around them, Slade unleashed everything he had against the Titans, nearly killing them all in a magnificently planned battle... Or so it seemed. In the end, the Titans revealed that they too had had an elaborate and dangerous plot, and in one last climatic exchange, Slade fell. But even as anti-matter destroyed the area around them, and the Titans tried to escape, they also tried to rescue Slade...but Slade had, in the hour of his defeat, finally realized the Titans were not longer child thorns on his side, but the next generation of heroes. They had proved it in defeating him. And instead of accepting help from Robin, Slade consigned himself to history, as he let himself fall, and with one final salute, let the anti-matter claim him. With that, Slade Wilson ceased to exist. In that Elseworld. In reality...who knows how it will end? The Titans have youth. Slade has immortality. And youth is fleeting. But heroes are forever.